


Még mindig itt vagyok

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Bánatos hazaút egy temetésről.





	Még mindig itt vagyok

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’m Still Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619280) by [PlotWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotWitch/pseuds/PlotWitch). 



__

_Még mindig itt vagyok_

– Mindjárt ott vagyok – mormolta Anita magában, miközben ismét a fűtéssel bajlódott. A sivatag tikkasztó hősége után, St. Louis nyomorúságos havazásában való visszatérés úgy tűnt számára, mintha a szélvédőre felvert hó ellopná a meleget az autóból. Kétségbeesetten szeretett volna hazajutni, újra melegben lenni, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez megtörténhet.

Azóta fázott, mióta azt a telefonhívást kapta Donnától. A hívást, ami arról értesítette, hogy Ted meghalt. Edward, az ő Edwardja, meghalt.

És ő kábultan odaautózott a sivatagba, hogy végignézze, ahogy a férfi özvegye az üres koporsónál sír, amint az egyre lejjebb és lejjebb csúszik, a gödör sötétségébe rejtve a tekintete elől. Napok óta vezetett, de sosem tűnt úgy, hogy elég messze tudna kerülni azoktól a gondolatoktól és vádaktól, amik úgy köröztek körülötte, mint egy falka éhes farkas, amik darabokra akarják szakítani.

A bűntudat keresztül rágta magát rajta. Talán, csak talán, ha elmondta volna neki az igazat. _Volt valaha is egy romantikus gondolatod rólam?_ És Anita hazudott. Isten segítsen neki, hazugság hagyta el az ajkait!

Összeszorította a fogát, erősen megmarkolta a kormánykereket, és visszatartotta a könnyeket, amikkel a dühös gondolatok fenyegették.

– Otthon – suttogta, ahogy beállt a behajtóra.

Csak a hóesés suttogása hallatszott, mikor kicsúszott a kocsiból, megragadta a zsákját és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. Fáradtan vánszorgott át a metsző hidegen, zsibbadtan csúsztatta be és fordította el a kulcsát a zárban, miközben a visszhangzó ürességet hallgatta a házban. Olyan üres; Edward sosem töri fel újra a zárját.

Csak ledobta a nedves táskáját az ajtó mellé, majd becsukta és bezárta azt, még a láncot is a helyére csúsztatva. A kulcsokat ledobta a pultra, ahogy elsétált a konyhaasztal mellett a fagyasztóhoz a kávéért, amit ott tartott. Amikor megfordult, észrevette egy darab papír lebbenését.

Egy sima fehér lap, rajta egy tölténnyel, hogy ne mozduljon el. Ahogy közelebb ment, a szíve megállt, a keze meg a Browningjáért nyúlt, ami a bal oldalán pihent a válltartójában. Ideges volt, amiért valaki a tudta nélkül járt a házában.

Közelebb ment, rápillantott, próbálta megérteni, miért hagyna neki valaki ilyen bizarr módon üzenetet. Végül is, Edward volt az egyetlen, aki ehhez hasonló kis üzeneteket hagyott neki. Végül elolvasta.

_Még mindig itt vagyok._

– Ó, Istenem! – suttogta, miközben megfordult. – Édes Istenem!

És ott volt ő! Kifakult kék farmerben, fehér trikóban, mezítláb. Göndörödő szőke hajjal, aminek szüksége lenne már egy nyírásra, halvány árnyékkal az arcán, ami arra utalt, hogy borotválkoznia kéne. Ugyanazok a kék szemek, fáradtak és kicsit óvatosak. A férfi kitartotta a karjait, egy mosoly árnyéka suhant át az ajkain, és ő közel állva a síráshoz odament hozzá, a karjai körülzárták.

– Sh, Anita – suttogta. – Még mindig itt vagyok.


End file.
